


be mine, valentine

by ingenious_spark



Series: FFXV prompts & short fic [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Noctis is showered in gifts he doesn't really want. But one of the gifts is something he needs.(Tumblr prompt fic for Valentine's Day, yes I know I'm late posting it here.)





	be mine, valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts [at my tumblr, @oopsbirdficced, from this list of prompts.](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/170875016654/tvdiaries-imagines-prompt-list-hot-mess-1) I'll be taking prompts for Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, Tolkien's Silmarillion, and Saint Seiya! For FFXV: I won't write Ardyn as an MC, I'm sorry, it's not my jam.
> 
> Prompts will be open until February 18! (Of 2018) this includes the 18th. After the 18th, any prompts I get will not be filled.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! If I get more prompts for FFXV, this fic will be transformed into a drabble collection.

Noctis laughs softly to himself, dropping the armload of valentines he’d been given at school on the coffee table and flopping down on the couch.

“C'mon, Prompto, let’s play something.” He says brightly. Prompto flops down next to him and glances at the untidy heap of paper and candy. He seems almost nervous about them. Like they’re going to bite him or something.

“Are you going to open any of them?” Prompto asks. “I mean, your guard went through them all on the drive over, they’re all okay, right?” Noctis thinks for a moment, regarding the pile. He always considers them somewhat useless- he’s a prince, after all, and it’s not like he knows any of the girls or guys that give him stuff. His guard had only confiscated three, though, and four pieces of candy that looked handmade. He’s not supposed to have anything handmade or wrapped poorly, just in case it’s drugged or poisoned.

“It’s always kind of a crapshoot.” He says. “I mean. I don’t really know any of the people who give them to me, y’know? So it really doesn’t mean anything to me. Plus, I always feel like half of them are just trying to get into my good graces or something, ugh.” He sighs, folding his hands behind his head. Prompto looks even more nervous, but also determined.

“Maybe there’ll be a nice surprise.” He offers. Noctis smiles, raising his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay. Let’s open them together, then.” He offers, and Prompto relaxes a bit. They go through the pile and, as Noctis had thought, it’s mostly pandering bullshit and people more in love with his position than anything else. At the bottom of the pile is the biggest one, a manila envelope taped over with- “Are these terrible comic sans internet meme valentines?” Noctis laughs brightly. Prompto blushes, but laughs too. “Oh man, I love these.” He says, turning it over and around to read them all. Prompto fidgets.

“Aren’t you gonna see what’s in it?” He asks, practically vibrating with nervous energy. Noctis is starting to get an inkling suspicion. He opens the envelope, already unsealed by his bodyguard, and peeks in. It’s- a cheap, thin aluminum picture frame? He pulls it out, a smile growing on his face, and turns it around. He’s not disappointed. It’s a picture of him and Prompto they took when Prompto had declared the urgent need for a photo shoot, and set up his camera on a tripod, set to automatically take pictures. They’d filled up an entire memory card that day, and most of them had been shit, but there had been a few gems.

This is one of them. He’s laughing his ass off as Prompto gives him an overblown kiss on the cheek, hamming it up.

“Aw man, Prompto, this is great! I love it! Why didn’t you tell me you gave me a valentine? I would have just opened this one.” He says, smiling brightly over at Prompto. Prompto flushes again.

“Because I mean it? It’s not just a friends thing- no wait- it’s can not be a friends thing if you want it to be- no, shit, that didn’t make sense.” He’s freaking himself out again, and Noctis knows Prompto, he’s about two seconds from fleeing in mortification. Noctis leans over and kisses him, sweet and gentle.

“You’re the one. Be my Valentine, Prompto Argentum.” He says, grinning. Prompto squeaks, covering his face with his hands as he flushes even darker. But he nods sharply, so Noctis counts it as a win. Aw yeah, he’s got  _moves._

(The trick is, he doesn’t have moves. He’s only slightly less awkward than Prompto, if less nervous. Love him.)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
